How Deep Dark Should Have Ended
by RealTears
Summary: Characters created by Tayna Huff and brought to life by Christina Cox and Kyle Schmid. Deep Dark left the fans hanging. This is another attempt to explain what happens next. I hope you enjoy this offering and thank you for taking the time to read my wor
1. Chapter 1

**How Deep Dark Should Have Ended**

In the weeks that followed the fateful night in Henry's condo, Vicki worked hard getting her life under control. She'd met with Mike and after several fights followed by hot make up sex they both agreed that they didn't stand a chance for a long term relationship and parted on friendly but final terms. Coreen continued working for Vicki until the end of the month then resigned. There was one more item on the list she needed to complete before she could let the past year go.

She picked up the cell phone and looked at it before placing the call. She didn't know if the number still worked, but she had to try at least once before she could mark _ finished_ on the past year. She pressed the key for rapid dial and waited until she heard the voice snarl, "What?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "Come to the office before you leave town."

The angry voice said, "Why should I?"

The coldness in his voice made her shudder, but all she said was, "I need to return something that belongs to you."

"I've packed my things and nothing's missing."

Vicki hated begging, but this time she said, "Please come. I'll be here every night for the rest of the week. If you don't come by then, I'll know you never will." She broke the connection before he had a chance to say more. She took the phone, placed in on the floor and crushed it with her heel. She'd bought a new phone with an unlisted number. The only way for him to reach her was to show up.

*******

Henry threw his phone across the empty condo and watched it mark the wall with satisfaction. He hated the place with the same intensity he had loved it only a few months before. But now all he could see was pain, blood, and tears. He needed to get away from the city, the memories and the woman that drove him to distraction. She'd said '_no' _to him and he was not one to bend or beg. Now she dared to call. The carefully constructed mask of a civilized man slipped and the vampire raged until sun rise. The next night, Henry fought to put the mask in place and left the building hoping the memories stayed behind.

As he got into his car with the plan to drive west, he thought that he had no intention of going to her office or of ever speaking to her again. While he drove he didn't pay attention to where he was going until he found himself parked in front of her office.

Shrugging his shoulders in a '_why not_' attitude, he walked up to the door and heard her heartbeat. It hit him then, the realization that that was the sound he missed and longed for. He knocked and waited for her to open the door.

*******

Vicki heard the three measured knocks, stood up and silently prayed, _please let it be him._

She opened the door and stood back.

Henry stepped through the doorway, sniffed the air and said, "I smell jasmine."

She replied, "You damn well better. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find oil of jasmine and how expensive it is?"

Laughing, Henry reached for her while saying, "Dear God, I've missed you." Then he kissed her with a year's worth of pent up passion.

She matched him with passion of her own. He started a determined attempt to remove her clothes she said, "Not yet." When he growled in frustration she added, "I'm not denying you, but I really do have something to give you and something to say."

Henry stopped and said, "Woman, you're going to push the vampire too far one of these days."

He stepped back and finally looked around the empty office. Desks, filing cabinets, phones, and computers were all gone. There was nothing left to show that Vicki had ever worked here. He gestured toward the emptiness and questioned, "What?"

She place the Illuminacion de Sol and it's key into his open hand saying, "You should have these."

He looked at them and said, "Thank you." Then put them in his pocket and asked, "What's going on?"

Vicki pushed her glasses back up her nose and studied his face before saying, "I love looking at you. I'd love to see you every night for the rest of my life. If the offer's still open, I'd like to go with you to Vancouver."

Henry stood there unable to speak.

Vicki waited for him to answer, but when he didn't say anything, she took his silence as a _'no'_, shook her head and said, "Well that's it then. Good bye and thanks for the memories."

She turned, picked up a duffel bag and headed for the door as he continued standing there without breathing or saying a word.

Vicki took a step and bumped into Henry and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "Not so fast, Miss Nelson. You said earlier that you wouldn't deny me this time."

"So, go ahead, feed and play with your food. I'm not stopping you."

"Why do have to make loving you so difficult?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're blunt. You don't give me a chance to think."

"Either you want me with you or you don't. You want food and a fuck or you don't. So tell me straight up or let me leave."

"There's not much room for romance with you. Well, blunt then. Come and stay with me as long as you want but you'll have to accept my love, romance, and passion for you. That's what I am and that's what I want."

"And when I get old and cranky?"

"You're cranky now. I'll only leave you if you ask me to. Just know up front, I'll always have to feed from others and there may be special friends or relationships over the years."

"Don't go planning on running a group home. Let's try the together thing."

Henry took the duffel bag from her hand and walked with her to his car. As she got in she said, "I thought you wanted ...?"

"I'm driving west for half the night, then we're going to stop at motel. I want you very comfortable when I do all the things I've been hoping to do with you for the last year. While I'm _gone_ for the day, you should rest up because I intend for you to know just how much I love you and want you in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Henry surprised himself earlier when he got in the car and drove to Vicki's office without thinking. He'd planned on being three hundred miles from the city before stopping for the day. Instead he was less than one hundred miles from Toronto with a passenger. He glanced her way and asked, "What would you've done if I hadn't come tonight?"

Vicki shrugged and answered, "Waited until the end of the week before leaving town."

"What about the Illuminacion de Sol?"

"I'd've given it to Dr. Sagara."

Henry nodded in approval, "Even when I hurt you, you have my best interests at heart."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"What are you sure of?"

"I suck at relationships and what I've been doing for the last two years wasn't going to work anymore. So I found a job in Vancouver teaching investigative theory at a community college. And maybe, with some incredible luck, I'd've found you."

Henry drove in silence before Vicki started speaking again, "Henry."

"Yeah."

"You're growling."

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Us. What we're going to do and how we're going to do it."

"I've been thinking too. Here's what I've come up with." She turned in the car seat so that she could see his face as she talked, "There's housing available at the college where I'll be teaching. Plus there's no rule I can't open a detective agency. So, maybe we can share a place and you could help with my investigations."

Henry liked the thought of sharing a place with Vicki and fancied himself a good detective. "Humm, that idea has potential. When do you have to be there?"

"Classes don't start for a few weeks."

Henry smiled and pointed to a road sign ahead listing food and lodging at the next exit. "Let's find you a good meal and both of us a place to stay for the day."

"Works for me."

Henry the motel had a restaurant that was open around the clock. While Henry got the room, Vicki ordered two meals to go, planning to eat one now and save the other for early afternoon. He met her walking across the lobby and offered to carry the food bag.

"I'll carry it. There's a few people left in the restaurant, maybe you can get a quick bite. Give me the key card and point me in the right direction."

He took her by the elbow and directed her toward the back of the complex, "No thanks, I've already planned my meal for tonight, and you're it. I'll look for a bite somewhere else another night."

Vicki gulped, "Ah, you don't have to rush into dinner. We can do _'it'_ some other night. I'm sure you're tired from driving."

He opened the door to a second floor room that faced the inner courtyard and said, "Eat your food while its still warm and I'll get our bags."

Vicki looked around the room and sat at the table to eat. Henry was back before she could get more than a couple of mouthfuls. She said around a bite of hash browns, "That didn't take you long."

He gave her a lecherous grin and said, "I move fast when there's something I want. Haven't you finished eating yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Good food needs to be savored not rushed."

Henry's eyes darkened as the vampire within him grew impatient, "Stop teasing. I'm not going to tolerate being put off much longer."

"I take it you're not going to wait for me to primp?"

Henry growled deep in his throat, "Victoria."

Vicki laughed and put the remaining food in the mini refridge. "At least let me brush my teeth."

He handed over her bag and took his over to the window. Opening it, he took out a blackout curtain and some nails. Within seconds he had the window completely covered. He pulled out a second smaller black curtain and placed it at the foot of the bed.

While Henry was taking care of the window, Vicki brushed her teeth, and put a drop of jasmine oil behind each ear.

Henry caught the scent, silently moved behind her putting his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck saying, "No more waiting." Then he spun her around and kissed her lifted her off her feet and placed her on the bed.

He sat beside her looking into her eyes. "There's so many ways I've wanted to make love to you. I've planned this over and over in my mind revising it as a writer, an artist, a man, and a vampire. It's been centuries since anyone has captured all of my many masks and moods. The writer wants to put pen to paper and describe every moment of pleasure, the artist needs to use color to give each moment meaning, the man wants to know your love, and the vampire's hungry for your blood and angry because it must wait."

"Then I suggest you stop talking and start doing."


End file.
